The molecular mechanism of the formation of the double-helical conformation of nucleic acids will be investigated by using a synthetic DNA analog poly(d(A-T)). Kinetic data will be obtained by monitoring in a stopped-flow apparatus the hypochromicity change of the solutions which accompanies the rapid random-coil to double-helix conformational transition.